


20 Slutty, Sluttty Years

by Tish



Category: Fake News RPF, Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Banter, Drabble Sequence, Innuendo, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: 3 moments of sexy late night banter. Bow chicka chicka owww!
Relationships: Stephen Colbert/Jon Stewart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	20 Slutty, Sluttty Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



I.

“All I have to do is look at you, Jon-so-called-Stewart, and you go off like a badly fitted car alarm,” Stephen let some “Stephen” slip in as he sidled up to Jon in the break-room.

Jon held himself in check as he stared back, defiant. “Not true, it's when you adjust your glasses that gets me going.”

Stephen made his voice husky and low as he sensuously slid his glasses further up his nose. “You mean, like this?”

“Damn it, Colbert,” muttered Jon, starting to break.

Stephen battled to keep his face blank as he slowly, deliberately raised the banana.

II.

“Take that, Jon Stewart!” Stephen was in full-on eagle-screech, flag-hump “Stephen” mode as he berated the giggling man over the video relay. Stephen had a raging boner under his desk and he wished he'd had a camera underneath there, beaming only to Jon.

By now, Jon was cupping his ear between giggle-fits, “I can't hear you, Stephen. Take what?”

“My penis, Jon!” Stephen yelled, knowing the take was ruined anyway. “My massive schlong. My Washington Monument, sir,” he added a salute.

Amidst Jon's giggles, his papers flew out from the desk.

Stephen mouthed, hands set wide apart, “Full scale replica”.

III.

Stephen leaned into Jon's cheek kiss, beaming like Lady Liberty's torch.

“Jon Stewart, what are you doing under my desk?” Mock surprise from Stephen.

“Just hanging out. I brought you a zucchini from the farm,” Jon said, rummaging below.

Absolutely rapt, Stephen put his chin in his hands, “I thought you only had animals there, are you branching out into rescue vegetables now?”

“No, Dinello asked me to give you one of his,” Jon said, emerging and holding up a long green object that definitely wasn't a zucchini.

“Aaaand CBS just cancelled us,” Stephen giggled, gleefully grabbing the dildo.


End file.
